1. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors of the type described herein have heretofore been produced by a process which includes immersing the capacitor body in a bath of, for instance, manganese nitrate the subsequent pyrolytic decomposition. In order to obtain a good cathode coating, these steps must be repeated several times depending upon the size of the anodes and the concentration of the immersion solution. In prior methods, the immersion-pyrolysis stages have been required to be interrupted by intermediate forming stages which have been proven to be necessary to eliminate any faults in the dielectrically effective oxide coating during pyrolysis. These interruptions may be carried out, for example, after every third immersion and after the last immersion and pyrolysis stage. After the intermediate forming process, the capacitor body is required to be dried. This drying step is preceded by a fairly lengthy rinse in distilled water when a non-volatile intermediate forming electrolyte is used. The present invention provides a means for eliminating these intermediate, expensive steps.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is methods for producing cathodes and additional layers in connection with the production of tantalum capacitors.